1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to throttle control systems for internal combustion engines, and to engines incorporating such throttle control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control system which combines both mechanical and electronic control features.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the field of throttle control devices for internal combustion engines, it is well known to provide an electric (by-wire) throttle control device for controlling a throttle valve provided for each cylinder of a V-type internal combustion engine. In such an electric throttle management apparatus, an actuator is disposed between throttle bodies attached to front and rear cylinder banks, and the actuator is driven based on an electric signal generated by throttle operation. An electric throttle management apparatus of this type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese published patent document JP-A 2002-256900.
The technique disclosed in JP-A 2002-256900 makes it possible to arbitrarily control the output characteristic of an internal combustion engine through appropriate throttle operation. In the disclosed technique, however, all the throttle valves provided for individual cylinders are driven by one actuator, whereby an electrical control delay or driving delay is allowed to occur. Thus, when using the disclosed technique, it is difficult to improve the response speed of an internal combustion engine to an operator's request.
The present invention has been made in view of the above situation, and an object of the present invention is to provide a throttle management apparatus for an internal combustion engine which improves the response speed of an internal combustion engine to an operator's request, while arbitrarily controlling the output characteristic of the internal combustion engine.